metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bastard
The Bastard '(or 'ублюдок, as it is called in the Russian version) is a carbine that was created from scrap by the Metro dwellers at some point after the Great War of 2013. Overview It appears that the Bastard was created for the express purpose of providing automatic firepower in the absence of military-grade rifles while being easily manufactured without the need of complex tools. It has a similar design to the British STEN and the Japanese Type 100. It mainly draws, however, in terms of design, from the Soviet PPD-40 and PPSh-41; WWII-era submachine guns that were some of the first guns to be used in Russia's doctrine of providing its rank-and-file with automatic weapons. It also appears to feature the rear sight of an AKS-74U carbine. Instead of a conventional magazine the Bastard uses a clip which lacks a spring and merely holds the bullets in place while the gun's mechanism feeds the entire ammunition container through the receiver from left to right while firing. The magazine port moves up and down, consequentially, to align each row of cartridges with the bolt. The Bastard is the first automatic weapon Artyom will receive on his adventure, and is surprisingly ubiquitous and effective in spite of the gun having considerable shortcomings. Many players make it a point of personal pride to beat the game with their only automatic weapon being the Bastard. As the Bastard is a primary weapon it can use both dirty and MGR 5.45x39 mm cartridges. The Bastard makes a return in Metro: Last Light with a few changes to it's model and animation. In general, other primary weapons in the game are more effective and useful; The VSV, Kalash, and Kalash 2012 all are more accurate, generally making them more effective in a given situation, though the Bastard can do more damage per second than the VSV or Kalash with a full magazine when at close range. The name comes from a combination of its tendency to spray on automatic, propensity for overheating, and finicky reloading system; these shortcomings combine to give the weapon its name: It's a real bastard to use. Humorously, the name could quite conceivably have originated from the fact that it's a hybridization of 2 or 3 different guns; the gun has a clear nod towards the Degtyarov PPD-34, but uses modern rifle rounds (5.45mm). In real life, a gun like this would have problems with cycling bullets since the bullets would become dirty from being exposed to the elements or moisturise. Tactics and Use Metro 2033 350px|right Bastard variants in Metro 2033 Despite being widely considered a low-grade piece of kit, the Bastard is far from a bad piece of weaponry; quite the contrary, it's remarkably effective when used correctly. Doing so takes a bit more finesse than other guns, though your skills will be well-spent honing your technique. Using the Bastard carries several advantages; it's the first automatic gun you get that can be silenced, it's the first gun you get that can use military-grade rounds, and with patience and practice, the gun can easily carry you through the entire game. The first and foremost task is to identify the Bastard's strengths and weaknesses - its weaknesses are far more easy to discern. It has very poor accuracy when firing on full-auto, it overheats quickly during continuous fire and its reloading takes more time than the other primary weapons. On the bright side it has a high rate of fire and it can crank out considerable damage up-close, it's quite accurate when firing in single shots or short bursts. It is worth noting that the addition of a silencer does a lot to improve the Bastard. It is a fair bit more accurate with this attachment, and the damage is unchanged. It also adds the utility of a silent attack that attracts no attention, and somewhat cuts the gun's recoil, in general making the gun more efficient. Variants and Obtaining Related Achievements Trivia * Unlike other weapons in the game, Artyom will reload the Bastard faster if you have spent all bullets in a clip. This is due to the Bastard's unique feed mechanism, which pops up slightly when the box magazine is empty, allowing easier removal. If reloaded mid-clip, it does not pop up, meaning that the shooter has to pull all unspent cartriges through the rifle, which would explain the time difference. * Due to the design of the clip it is very easy to tell at a glance how much ammo remains and what type of ammo you are using. * Due to the design of both the clip and the reciever, it seems impossible to eject spent cartriges after firing them, yet the box clip will not contain the empty shells and the telltale sound of a shell casing hitting the ground can be heard after firing. It's possible that the ejection port (along with the cocking handle) might be behind the magazine, but exactly how this would work is anyone's guess. * It has a select-fire switch that doesn't seem to work and simply falls off when Artyom uses it during an idle animation. * This is the only weapon in the game that has two idle animations. * The English dub refers to the Bastard as a submachine gun. This is incorrect as the gun fires rifle cartridges which at the least makes it a carbine. Russian dub refers to it as "автомат", or an "assault rifle". * When overheated, the gun jams and Artyom pulls out the spring on the back (notice the steam coming out of the water-cooling jacket). It usually overheats after firing about two full clips nonstop. * This is the only weapon which has noticeable inaccuracy when aiming down the sights. When fired on full auto the iron sights have hardly any use, even at close range, since bullets spray all over the entire screen, you can see the actual effect in the firing range. (In Exhibtion station) * The iron sights are likened on Imfdb to a crude attempt at a Partridge sight similar to those used on Glock pistols. The crudeness is rather visible considering how impractically far apart the rear sights are. Bugs * If the player cheats and buys a silenced Bastard in the shop on Exhibition station before receiving one in the armory (Which is impossible under normal conditions), he or she will be indefinitely locked out of using any other primary weapons and will not receive ammo, gas mask, filters, universal charger and a medkit from Pavel. It is still possible to finish the game, but the player is severely crippled in the long run. This bug can only be fixed by restarting the game and visiting the armory first. Gallery Bastard_M2033_alpha_0001.jpg|As seen in the Metro 2033 Alpha shown in Leipzig, 2006. Bastard_M2033_alpha_0002.jpg|Ditto New_Metro10.jpg|The Bastard as seen in the Metro Last Light Teaser Trailer File:Bastard_M2034.jpg|Ditto Bastard-Wasteland.jpg|The Bastard in the newest reel of gameplay. Category:Weapons